1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing apparatus which is compatible with a variety of snowboards and binding systems.
2. Background
Snowboarding as a winter activity has seen tremendous growth in recent years. It is an activity that can be enjoyed almost anywhere so long as there is suitable terrain, such as a snow/ice covered slope, mountainside, or sculpted terrain (such as half-pipe embankments), or a sand dune having a sufficient grade. A snowboarder is attached to an approximately flat board ("snowboard") which has an approximately flat bottom that allows it to slide down the terrain. The snowboard also has a front end ("tip"), back end ("tail"), a top surface, a bottom surface, and two sides which are typically bounded by parallel bottom side edges. The front end and back end may be symmetrically shaped. The front and back ends are relative terms--the front end is the end closest to the direction of travel, while the back end is the end farthest from the direction of travel. The distance between the two sides defines the width of the snowboard with the width much shorter than the length of the snowboard, giving the snowboard a high length to width ratio.
A rider is coupled to the snowboard through an attachment system that includes a pair of bindings and a pair of boots. The orientation of the bindings typically provide two stances although the stances may be modified by the rider depending on the type of terrain and activity anticipated. The first stance, known in the snowboarder vernacular as a "regular foot" stance, includes having the snowboarder ride with the left foot placed closest to the tip or to the direction of travel. The second stance is sometimes referred to as the "goofy foot" stance and includes having the right foot placed closest to the tip or to the direction of travel. When using either one of two above stances, the terms, "toeside" edge or "heelside" edge, are sometimes used to refer to one of the two parallel bottom side edges. The "toeside" edge refers to the side edge nearest to the snowboarder's toes and the heelside edge refers to the side edge nearest to the snowboarder's heels. The bindings are attached to the snowboard and typically remain within a fixed orientation during use. The bindings are attached near the top surface of the snowboard, minimizing the amount of spacing between a rider's boots and the top surface of the snowboard.
The snowboard is designed to provide various levels of flexibility, depending on the type of terrain or activity anticipated by the rider. A stiff flexing board gives the rider greater "feel" or feedback than does a softer flexing board, enabling the rider to cut better turns. A stiffer board also permits the rider to induce greater stress on the board, such as when racing, without the board distorting greatly, enhancing turning accuracy and responsiveness of the board. However, both types of snowboards tend to transfer mechanical energy, i.e., shocks, vibration and jitter caused by use and which vary depending on terrain or activity, are directly transferred to the rider, increasing the rider's level of fatigue and discomfort.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shock-absorbing apparatus that can absorb mechanical energy applied to a snowboard or to a rider, while remaining compatible with existing snowboards, bindings, and boots.
Moreover, a need exists for a shock-absorbing apparatus that can absorb mechanical energy applied to a snowboard or to a rider while enhancing a rider's ability to cut turns on the snowboard.